1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker having a suspension holder, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
FIG. 17 is a sectional view of a conventional speaker. This speaker has magnetic circuit 55, bobbin 58, diaphragm 59, frame 62 and suspension holder 63. Magnetic circuit 55 is constructed of annular magnet 51, annular plate 52, discoid yoke 53 and cylindrical pole 54. Bobbin 58 has voice coil 57 placed inside magnetic gap 56. An inner perimeter of diaphragm 59 is connected to an outer periphery of bobbin 58. An outer perimeter of diaphragm 59 is connected to frame 62 through first surround 60. Suspension holder 63 supports diaphragm 59 and is connected to frame 62 through second surround 61.
This structure can substantially reduce a weight of suspension holder 63. That is, an overall area of suspension holder 63 can be decreased because it is connected to diaphragm 59, instead of it being connected directly to bobbin 58. As a result, the weight of suspension holder 63 is substantially lightened. A speaker of such kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication, No. 2004-7331,for example.
In the conventional structure described above, however, the presence of diaphragm 59 obstructs a worker from observing an area where diaphragm 59 and suspension holder 63 are bonded with adhesive when assembling the speaker. This gives rise to a possibility of causing misalignment of a certain extent in position of voice coil 58 in relation to diaphragm 59. If there is a positional misalignment of bobbin 58 connected to diaphragm 59 or voice coil 57 disposed to bobbin 58 as stated above, it results in degradation of acoustic characteristic of the speaker.